Loudptoon: the Octarians strike
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: The Louds travel to Inkpolis to find the great Zapfish and Callie with the help of Cade and Bella
1. chapter 1

**This was something I was planning since March, I don't the Loud house or Splatoon. But if I did, this would be a good video game.**

It's a sunny day in Royal Woods, in the Loud house, Lisa Loud is working on a tablet like device. "Perfect, my latest invention is nearly 70% complete." Lisa said with pride in her work.

Lisa grabbed a screwdriver. "I have to be really careful not to mess this up." said Lisa.

"Hey Lisa." Lucy greeted and Lisa jolts off her bench and the screwdriver hits some of the circuits.

"Lucy!" Lisa growled at her older sister.

"Sorry Lisa. Anyway, Takanuva wants to talk to all of us." said Lucy.

Lisa sighs and placed her new invention back on the table and walks downstairs.

* * *

The Louds kids all gatther downstairs in the family room where Takanuva is seen. "What up teach?" Luna asked.

"Nothing Luna." said Takanuva.

"You sending my girl on a mission?" Bobby asked, on video call from Lori's iPad.

"Bobby?" Takanuva asked.

"We were video chatting until you came." said Lori.

"Oh that figures." said Takanuva.

"So are we going on a mission?" Lynn asked.

"Mission?" Takanuva questioned.

"Yeah! When's our first mission?" Lincoln asked.

"I have the perfect outfit for the mission!"

"Never going to happen." Takanuva replied.

"What?!" The Loud siblings exclaimed.

"Dude, you trained us!" Luna replied.

"Yes I know, but you kids have no powers, no experience with other weapons and you're still green." said Takanuva.

"Our skin is fair and I can't tan!" Leni said.

"No Leni. Our teacher is saying that we are still rookies." said Lisa.

"I ain't a rookie!" Lynn protested.

"Yes you are Lynn Loud!" Takanuva replied. "I'm only doing this to keep you kids safe."

"I'm the Queen of risks. I can handle anything." Lana said as she placed her fists on her hips like a Superman.

"Oh really how about Predacons and Homeworld gems who had based Metru-Nui?" Takanuva asked and the Louds were speechless. "I thought so. Now stay in this dimension and don't go anywhere or you'll be in deep trouble is that clear?"

The Louds all nodded at what their teacher said.

"Now Lori you're in charge since your parents are away. Not to mention I want you and Lincoln to make their siblings don't do anything stupid." said Takanuva.

"Have you met my sisters?" Lincoln chuckled at Takanuva's request.

"He's right Lightbulb." Bobby replied.

"Yeah they're pretty crazy." Ronnie Anne replied as she was shown on Lori's iPad.

"Hi, Ronnie Anne!" The Loud sisters greeted.

"Anyway, bottom line don't do anything stupid and don't leave this dimension or else I'll place you all on cleaning duty." said Takanuva.

"Yes sir." The Louds and Santiagos both said.

"Anyway bye!" Takanuva said and walked away.

"Wait, we're not Takanuva's students." said Ronnie Anne.

"Well I got work to do." Lisa got off the couch and walked away.

"I'm gonna go rock out!" Luna said and walked towards the garage.

* * *

Lisa is in her room working on her new invention. "It's almost done." said Lisa.

"Hey Lisa what you working on?" Lucy asked behind Lisa, which causes Lisa to scream.

"Lucy!" Lisa glared at her goth sister.

"Sorry." Lucy sighed.

"But in case you asked. This is multi-tool tablet or as I like to call it the Loudpad." Lisa answered.

"Loudpad really?" Lucy asked with her trademark deadpan tone.

"It was the only name I came up with." said Lisa.

Then the two hear beeping coming from Lisa's Loudpad. "That's odd." said Lisa.

Then the rest of the Loud siblings enter Lisa and Lily's room. "What's that noise?" Leni asked.

"I have no idea." said Lana.

"It sounds like a message." said Lisa.

"Translate it!" said Lincoln.

Lisa listened in and read the message. "Inkpolis needs help. We lost two things." Lisa read the message, but the signal was cut off. "Dang it, the message was cut off."

"So let's go check it out." said Lynn.

"But Takanuva told us to stay put." said Lori,

"Yeah I'm with Lori on this one." said Lincoln.

"Come on sis and little bro. We'll go to Inkpolis and be back before Takanuva comes back." said Luna.

"Ugh! Fine!" Lori and Lincoln groaned.

"Very well. In and out." Lisa replied.

Lisa opened up the portal and the Louds all entered the portal to Inkpolis. "Inkpolis or bust!" Lana shouted.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter. Stay fresh!**


	2. Chapter 2

In the city of Inkpolis, a portal opens up in a alleyway and the Louds all come out of the portal. "Is everyone ok?" Lincoln asked.

"I think so, but my hair feels weird." Leni said.

"Um Leni. You don't have hair anymore." Lincoln said.

"You mean I'm bald!?" Leni screamed.

"Let me." Lola said and took out her pocket mirror, the show Leni that her hair has turned into aqua green tentacles, with bangs that are curve toward the left, and two long, flowing tentacles that hang from both sides of the head, resembling hair.

Leni screams at the top of her lungs. "I have a squid on my head!" Leni screamed.

"Not just you Leni." Lori said and the camera pans out and the Louds' hair has changed into tentacle like hair with their colours. Lori's is baby blue, Luna's purple, Luan's yellow, Lynn's red, Lincoln's orange, Lucy's Navy blue, Lana's blue, Lola's pink, Lisa's dark green and Lily is a lavender squid. But they still have their hairstyle.

"It would appear that our appearance may have changed when we entered this world." Lisa pointed out.

"That explains why Lily's a squid." Lincoln replied.

"Inky." Lily babbled.

"Let's go check out the new world." Lori said.

Luna picked up Lily and the Louds all walk out of the alleyway and see Inkpolis. "This city is big." Lana said.

"What is this place?" Luan asked.

"This would make a rad place for me and Sam to put on a show." Luna stated.

"You're in Inkpolis." The Louds all looked at the left and they see a boy inkling about 14 years old red-orange hair tied up in a short ponytail, blue eyes, and fair skin. Wearing a red tee shirt with the Autobot symbol on it and black trainers walked up to the Louds. "I'm Cade, and you are guy are new around here?"

"We're the Louds. I'm Lincoln." Lincoln introduced himself. "These are my sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily."

"That's a lot of sisters." Cade said.

Elsewhere a bus stops off and a female inkling steps off the bus, 14 year old girl with turquoise straight cut bangs with two long flowing tentacles, green eyes, and fair skin. She's wearing a tee shirt with a green and white patterned, with a purple Skalop logo on the front with strapping red shoes, her name is Bella.

"Here I am Inkpolis!" Bella said. She walked around the city and she was amazed by the sight of the city.

Then she bumped into Leni and they fall to the ground. "Ow, I'm so sorry." Bella said as she and Leni get back up.

"Hi, I'm Leni." Leni greeted.

"Bella." Bella replied. "You guys are new around here?"

"We came from-" Leni said but Lori cuts her off.

"The farmside" Lori chuckled nervously. "Listen I need to talk to my siblings in private."

The Loud kids all walked to the side and made sure no one else is there. "Listen we can't let anyone know we're from another world. The Justice Rangers and Scarlett army will be furious." Lori explained.

"Yeah Tahu and Scarlett are hotheads about it." Luan giggled. "Get it?'

"Shut your ink hole Luan." Lola groaned.

"So we'll do our job and return home before Takanuva and mom and dad come back." Lincoln said.

"Hey look the news." Leni pointed out.

The Louds and Inklings look at the big screen at the tower and sees a shoulder-length white hair with dyed pink tips. She also wears a white crown on her head that is pink at the tips. Her eyes are connected like most Inklings, and they have a golden color. She wears black finger-less gloves and has a white sleeveless dress with a golden zipper that is pulled all the way up. She also has pink tights and white boots that, like her dress, have zippers that are pulled up.

The other is a Octoling, black like an Elite Octoling's hair instead of the usual red of a standard Octoling. Her hair is also worn down and dyed a light teal color at the edges. Like most Octolings, her eyes do not connect in the same way that Inklings' eyes do, but hers are a silvery color as opposed to green as well as eyelashes. Marina also wears a pair of teal headphones on her head. She has a short black sleeveless vest revealing her midriff, with the silverzipper pulled most of the way down and black low-rise shorts. She wears teal tights under her shorts and has black boots that, like her vest, have their silver zippers pulled down.

"You what time it is?" The white inkling said.

"It's off the hook. Coming to you live from Inkpolis square." said the black Octoling.

"I'm Pearl and this Marina." Pearl said.

"That's funny we know a Pearl." Leni smiled.

"And this is..."

"OFF THE HOOK!" Pearl and Marina both shouted.

"Our producer is going crazy." Pearl said.

"Why is that Pearl?" Marina asked.

A image of the Inkpolis tower is shown in the centre of the screen. "The great zapfish has been stolen!" Pearl said.

"Not again!" Marina gasped.

"Man they have lax protection." Luna sighed.

"We have reason to believe that the Octarians and Salmonids are working together." Pearl said.

"Salmon and octopus working together? That's just odd." Lana said.

"But fear not, we can still do turf wars. Because we have limited zapfishes." Marina replied.

"Well that's good." Leni said.

"In that case, stay tuned for more news, just remember." Peal said.

"Don't get cooked... Stay off the Hook!" Pearl and Marina both exclaimed and the screen turned off.

"Ugh, that was horrible." Lucy groaned.

"I know I miss the Squid sisters." Cade sighed.

"The squid sisters?" Bella asked.

"Just two chicks who ran the show." Cade replied. "Anyway I got a turf war to win." Cade walked to the tower.

"Turf war? I wanna try that!" Lynn shouted.

"We don't have time we need to find that great Zapfish." Lisa said to Lynn. "Or we'll be in big trouble."

"Where did Bella go?" Lucy asked.

"She went to get a splatgun." Lana replied.

"Wow Cade is really giving his all." Lori pointed at the screen with Cade with orange ink.

"Like totes agree. Even that Mantax guy." Leni said and then she gasped.

"Wait that's the Barraki!" Lisa gasped.

Mantax whacks a Inlkling straight into a wall, while Kalmeh grabs another Inkling by the tentacle and slams her into the ground.

"Then let's go kick their butts dudes!" Luna shouted and the Louds all ran off to fight the villains.

But they were being watched by a female inkling tentacles, which are milk-white, are tied in a large bow on the right side of her head, with the ends wrapped around to the other side and curling up slightly at the ends with an unsaturated gray gradient. She has large, downturned eyes with gold irises and light brown pupils in the shape of a plus. Her eye markings end in small, slightly curved points, and her eyebrows are large and oval shaped. Her ears are slightly narrower and longer than those of the average Inkling, and on them she wears a pair of chunky milk-white earrings. She's wearing a grey kimono with a green belt, with a red knot on her forehead. She also wears a pair of wooden clogs on her feet.

She watches the Louds go to battle. "Could they be the ones?" She asked.

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a heads up the Barraki are from the original Bionicle. Sorry for the long wait.**

The Barraki are attacking the Arowana mall, Mantax tosses an orange inkling to a wall. "Why did we sign up for this?" Mantax asked.

"You know the reason. Now let's cause some more damage." Pridak.

But Cade loads up on ink in his splattershot, then opened fired on Mantax. "What the heck?" Mantax asked. He looked to his left to see Cade and walks up to him. Mantax grabs Cade and growls at him. "You made a big mistake kid."

"You made a big mistake coming here!" Cade said.

"That sounds like bad writing." Kalmah smirked.

"That wasn't even funny!" The Barraki looked up and see the Loud siblings.

"The Loud kids!?" Pridak questioned.

"I don't know?! I don't know?!" Ehlek exclaimed.

"Well prepare to get your sea butts kicked." Luna said and reached her guitar but she forgot her guitar. "Oh crud I forgot my guitar at home."

"Oh no we forgot our weapons at home!" Lori exclaimed.

"Good! This will be a lot easier for us!" Pridak said and lunges towards the Loud kids.

The Loud kids get out of the way from Pridak's attack. But Lisa is grabbed by Kalmah's tentacle, but Lynn head butts Kalmah in the gut and he releases his grip on Lisa. Mantax is get attacked by the twins and he tries to get them off.

"Get off of me!" Mantax shouted.

Ehlek is attempting to stab Luan with his claws, but she dodges the attacks. "Hold still clown!" Ehlak shouted.

"Make me!" Luan shouted and kicked Ehlak in the face.

Pridak tries to slash Lincoln with his blades but he dodges the slashes. "Let's see you try and fight me without your blades weak Linc!" Pridak growled.

Lincoln fell on his back and backed away, but his hand touched something and it felt like a weapon. He grabbed the weapon and it smacked Pridak in the face. Lincoln opened his eyes and he sees that his weapon resembles a giant paint roller. "Ok this weird." Lincoln said.

Mantax throws the twins to the side and growls. "I had enough of you two!" Mantax said and the a drone leaving a orange ink trail heads towards Mantax and blows up covering him with orange ink what the heck!?"

"Back away from those little kids!" Cade shouted.

"Thanks for saving us." Lana said.

"Don't mention it." Cade replied.

Luna picks up a splattershot and shoots at Kahmah with purple ink. "This ink is blinding my eyes!" Kahmah shouted.

Lynn looks around and finds a umbrella like weapon and picks it up. "What am I suppose to do with this umbrella?" Lynn asked.

"I don't care what that umbrella will do. But what I have for you isn't pretty." Elhak said and runs towards Lynn. Lynn opened the umbrella and it fired towards Elhak and pushes him into a wall.

"Ok now I know what the umbrella does." Lynn said.

The Barraki regrouped with Elhak and he gets back up. "You may have won this round Loud. But we'll see you again." Pridak said. "That's a promise!" The Barraki all ran away from the battlefield.

Back in Inkpolis square, Bella sees the Louds and Cade exiting the tower. "Are you ok and who were those guys?" Bella asked.

"Those guys are bad news." Lynn said. "They're from another place."

"Nice save." Lola whispered to Lynn.

"They weren't like anything I ever seen." Cade said. "But they knew you guys."

"It's a very long story." Lincoln replied. But he noticed the female inkling with milk white tentacles and a grey kimono.

"You see her too?" Lori asked.

"Hey you!" Leni waved to the stranger. The stranger turns into a squid and goes into the vent.

"Dudes she went into that vent!" Luna said.

"Let's find out what's going on!" Lincoln said and they followed the stranger through the vent. They each went through the vent one by one, and Cade was the last one to go through the vent.

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. I'm not abandoning this story. The next chapter the Louds will have the weapons from Splatoon 1 and 2. Please review.**


End file.
